


First Kiss

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: joe realizes he has feelings for rami and tries to hide his crush. but then rami asks him to go on vacation to paris and joe can no longer hide his crush.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> another fic written on discord with a friend. we have a lot of them to post!

joe was excited when he found out that he was going to be in another movie with rami. they had stayed friends for years after the pacific but they were so busy that they didn’t often see each other. so having a new movie together was an amazing opportunity. 

when joe arrived at set for the first time and saw rami he broke out into the biggest smile. he pulled rami into a hug, happy to see him again after so many years.

“i’m so excited to work together again!” joe said.

“me too! i couldn’t believe it when i was told you were also cast” rami replied.

“we’re going to have so much fun” joe said. he knew the movie would be a lot of work and long days but he also knew that there’d be time for the rest of the cast to bond and hang out.

it was nice working with rami again. joe had missed his friend. the two of them immediately became close again the way they had when they were working on the pacific. he and rami spent so much of their time together. they were good friends with gwilym and ben too, but somehow they always found themselves having quiet moments for just the two of them.

over time joe began to realize that he had a crush on rami. he suspected that he had one when they filmed the pacific but he didn’t examine it too closely. but the more time they spent together on the borhap set the more he realized that he felt more than friendship for rami.

he didn’t know what to do. it was normal for an actor to have a crush on their co-star but joe also knew that sometimes on set crushes caused drama. worst of all, he didn’t want to admit his crush only to have rami reject him. it would be awkward for everyone who had to still work with them but joe knew it would also break his heart. he didn’t want that to happen.

rami must have noticed that he was hiding something though. he kept asking if joe was okay or if something was wrong.

“everything is ok” joe said.

rami didn’t believe him. “you look so sad lately. i don’t like seeing you like this” rami replied.

it made joe happy to know rami was so concerned about his mood. but he still wouldn’t admit his crush. he didn’t want rami to pity him.

joe kept his crush hidden from everyone except rami until filming ended. gwilym and ben knew as did allen and lucy and everyone else on set with them. joe was apparently bad at hiding his crush if all of them picked up on it.

it got better during the time between the final day of filming and the press tour. it helped not seeing rami every single day and even though joe missed him, it was easier knowing he didn’t have to pretend whenever he was around.

but then rami asked him to go to paris on vacation. 

“paris? only the two of us?” joe asked.

“i’ve missed you” rami said. “i want to go on a vacation with my best friend.”

paris was amazing. they ate so much delicious food and visited so many wonderful sites. it was one of the best vacations joe ever had. the vacation was even better because rami was there with him.

on their last night in paris rami booked them a river trip on a small boat. 

“this is romantic” joe joked. he felt nervous as soon as rami suggested the idea. it was really romantic and joe didn’t know how he’d keep his crush hidden while on a romantic boat ride with rami.

rami started blushing to his surprise. “i thought it could be a date” he said.

joe stared at him in surprise. “you want to date me?”

rami nodded. “i realized i had a crush on you when we started filming. i didn’t know how to tell you.”

joe started laughing. “i had a crush on you the entire time too!”

rami smiled and moved from his seat on the other side of the boat so he could sit next to joe. he leaned forward and kissed joe. it was perfect, everything joe had been waiting for and he never wanted it to stop.

“then we have a lot of missed time to make up for” rami said.

he kissed joe again as the sun was beginning to set and it was more romantic than anything joe could have planned. joe had never had a better first kiss.


End file.
